deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nixerix/Wikia Update 5/19/2015
It's been a year since the last update. Not much to say, just a few things for our current editors. Some things you may or may not have noticed. *Nearly all articles that were imported (that have "/import" in the title) have been completely merged with the already extistant page. That means that finding the right page is going to be much easier, information is all in the same place, and it means less pages for the wikia overall. This was a team effort and I want to thank everybody for their help. When the merge started, we had over 10,000 pages, and we're now below 5,000. It took over a year, but I think we're in a good place now and are finally ready to move forward. *I recently made some cosmetic changes to the wikia by changing the background and changing the link color. It is now a more pale grey color whereas it was a blue before. If this is difficult for people to see, please give me some feedback and it can be changed. Background color and header color are the same. *Wikia has added a feature for regular users (and admins) called "insights". By visiting the wikia activity, you can see on the right hand side that there are ways to see uncategorized pages, pages without photos, pages without links, and wanted pages. If you want to help but aren't sure where to start, this is a great way to do so. *Information for Dead Rising 3 is still needed. Many of you have been very proactive in helping with items and locations pages which are in serious need of updating, so keep up the good work! I recently finished putting in all information for ''The Last Agent. ''All of the important tidbits for the game as a whole are there such as missions (and side missions), characters, the four untold stories and most of the achievements. Pages for clothing are still needed/need to be updated. Anybody who has the Xbox One version of the game is encouraged to add the achievement pages for the exclusive DLC mode and any other pages associated with it. I have started on a lot of pages that I haven't yet finished, such as collectibles, but feel free to add if you've got the information. *Information for Dead Rising: The Watchtower would also be very much appreciated if you have watched the film. Somebody did make start some pages, but they haven't been expanded on much at all. I think that's it really. As always, feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you ever need anything or if you've noticed anything else major that I've missed or neglected to mention. I'm feeling a bit burnt out after putting so much time into this wikia over the last year. But I have other wikias I edit, so if I'm not actively editing on here, I'm still signing into wikia on a very regular basis. If you leave me something on my talk page, I will get it anywhere on wikia. :) Category:Blog posts